


Enerjisi Tükenmeyen Haylaz Adam ve Somurtkan İhtiyar

by polyjuicepotion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyjuicepotion/pseuds/polyjuicepotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin, Severus Snape'le yeni yıla girer. Davetsiz misafir olduğunu eklememe gerek yok herhalde…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enerjisi Tükenmeyen Haylaz Adam ve Somurtkan İhtiyar

Bazı kar taneleri birilerinin şapkasına takılıp yolculuklarını bedavaya çıkarır ve onlarla birlikte evlerine kadar ulaşabilirken; bazılarıysa sadece burunların üzerlerinde bir süre manzarayı seyrediyor, daha sonra sinsice orayı kıpkırmızı hale getiriyorlardı. 

Kış, bulutlardan minik casuslarını yeryüzüne ulaştırırken, kimse huzur verici oldukları dışında bir şey düşünmüyor - belki de onları sadece buz kaplamış camlarında, en sevdiği insanlarla birlikte izliyordu sadece.

Ama Severus Snape için yeni yıl, halkla ilişkileri iyi olan bir şirketin ürününden daha öte bir olay değildi elbette. Ve genç adam, onların aptal sevinç gösterilerine para kazandırmaktansa, insanlar tarafından duygusuz etiketini yemeye gayet de hazırdı. Ne zaman herhangi birinin dediklerini umursamıştı ki zaten...

Bir çocuk yarın okula gitmeyeceğinin müjdesiyle umarsızca sırıtır ve annesi görmeden nasıl çikolata aşırabileceğini düşünürken, Severus da onun gibi dışarıyı izliyor, birkaç dakika önce aldığı mesajla hızlıca yıkadığı saçlarıyla göz göze gelmemeye çalışıyordu.

“Sana geliyorum Sev. Homurdanmayı kes, yoldayım bile.  
R.”

Aralık ayının soğuğu kalbiyle örtüşen Severus Snape, kalbini bu adama nasıl kaptırdığını bilmiyordu. Yıllardır itinayla ördüğü, kimsenin tek bir tuğlayı bile yerinden oynatamadığı o koca duvarı; Remus Lupin tarafından aralanmıştı işte. Severus zayıf hissediyordu, camda kendisiyle göz göze geldi ve suratını buruşturdu. Kendisi ne ara tanımadığı biri haline gelmişti?

*

Kapının çalışıyla elindeki kitabını bıraktı ve ayaklarını sürüye sürüye, hole doğru ilerledi. Kapıdaki hışırtıları duyabiliyor ve kalbinin teklemesine ramak kalıyordu ama buna izin vermeden, suratındaki o mesafeli ifadeyi takınmaya devam etti ve kapıya uzandı.

O kapıyı açar, karşısında duran genç adamın suratına kocaman bir gülümseme yayılırken, Severus Snape, kenara çekildi.

“Hoşgeldin demeyeceğini biliyorum çünkü davetsiz bir misafirim, ama merhaba.” dedi Remus Lupin, genç adama bir bakış attıktan sonra içeri girerek. Severus Snape’in yıkılmaz duvarları vardı ve ona ait olan bir yere, ondan izinsiz giriş yapıyor olmak cesaret isterdi - Snape’e göre, bu kibirden başka bir şey değildi gerçi.  
Homurdandı ve “Merhaba,” dedi suratında annesinin sözünü dinlememiş olmasına rağmen azar yemeyen bir çocuğun sırıtışı olan adama.

“Az sözle çok anlamlar tapınağına geçebilir miyiz artık?” diye sordu Lupin, yüzünde o her zaman biraz çocuk gülümsemeyle. Sorun şuydu ki, o çocukken bile Snape'i mat etmenin yollarından habersiz değildi. Snape, yeni bir homurdanma senfonisiyle onu salonuna buyur etti - çılgın farelerden ve tozlardan başka kimsenin girmeye tenezzül ya da cesaret edemediği salonuna.

Snape’in üzerindeki siyah kazağa ve aynı karamsarlıktaki pantolonuna rağmen; Remus’un üzerinde yeşil, yünden bir kazak, (Severus kazağın topak topak olmuş yerlerine bakıp bu adamın kendine bakıp bakmadığını sorgulamıştı) ve kahverengi, kadife bir pantolon vardı.

Severus, genç adamı arkasından izledi ve elinde itinayla taşıdığı kese kağıdında ne olduğunu merak etti. Aslında olayın klişeliği, kusma isteğini artırıyor, genç adamı da evinden def etme isteğini git gide fazlalaştırıyordu.

Remus Lupin, kucağındaki giz dolu torbayı Snape’in ahşap masasının üzerine bıraktı ve ona dönüp “Eh, mutfağını kullanabilir miyim?” diye sordu.  
“Tabii, nerede olduğunu göremeyecek kadar körsen sadece arkanı dönüp bakmanı öneririm.”  
Snape’in mutfağı ve salonu birleşik sayılırdı - aralarındaki tek şey, bara benzeyen o garip, işlevsiz görünen ama aslında çok işe yarayan, mermerden yapılma bir servis masasıydı.

Remus, Severus’un sözlerine kayıtsız kalır ve torbasıyla mutfağa doğru ilerlerken, şarabı çıkardı ve masanın üzerinde koydu. “Bensiz açabilir misin, kalayım mı?”  
Somurtkan adamın suratında bir gülücük filizlenir gibi olurken, haylaz çocuk, malzemeleri bir bir tezgahın üzerinde dizmeye başladı. “Senin için meşhur makarnalarımdan birini yapacağım.”  
“Harika, zehirleneceğimle ilgili bir şaka duymak ister misin?”  
“Kesinlikle!”  
“Onu yemeyeceğim, Lupin, gereksiz riskler almayı sevmiyorum.”  
“Ama beni seviyorsun,” dedi Remus, suyu kaynatmak üzere tencereyi ocağa yerleştirirken, “itiraf edecek cesaretin olmasa bile.”

Severus Snape, onu duymazlıktan gelecek kadar kayıtsızdı ama.

*

(Soundtrack: Frank Sinatra - New York)

 

Arka fonda Snape’in koleksiyonundan bir parça çalar, Remus, üçüncü kadehinin çakırkeyifliğiyle mırıldanırken, Severus, çatalını tabağının üzerine bıraktı ve genç adamı izlemeye başladı.  
Onunla ilgili etkilendiği birkaç ayrıntı vardı - hayat karşısına ne çıkarırsa çıkarsın, hep böyle neşeli kalması ve bunu gözünüze sokması; yorulduğu her halinden belliyken dahi, etrafına güneşi yutmuş gibi enerji salması...

Suratındaki ayrıntıları ezberler ve karşısındaki adam, hayat onu yıldırmaya çalışmasına rağmen, her şeye karşın hala gülümser ve şarkıyla birlikte canlanmaya devam ederken, ayağa kalktı - ve kendisinden beklenmeyen bir şey yaptı. 

Remus, ona doğru gülerek ilerleyen adamın gülümsemesine mi, yoksa ona doğru gitmesine mi şaşırsın bilemezken, Severus, ona elini uzattı.

“Dans etmek ister misin?”  
Remus, şarap kadehini masaya geri bıraktı ve “Tabii ki,” diye cevap verdi, memnuniyeti her yerinden okunurken, “anlatsam da kimsenin inanmayacağı bir anı yaşamayı hep istemişimdir.”

Adamı kendisine doğru çekti ve Frank Sinatra, New York’unu neredeyse bitirirken, dudaklarına minik bir öpücük bıraktı sakince. Şimdi kafasını genç adamın, sanki kendisi için yaratılmış omzuna yaslamıştı.

Onun yanındayken, parmak uçlarına kadar bir enerji yayılıyor, itiraf edemeyeceği kadar mutlu oluyordu.

“Mutlu yıllar,” diye mırıldandı kokusunu içine çekerken.  
“Sana da, benim huysuz ihtiyarım.” diye cevap verdi, asla enerjisi tükenmeyecek haylaz adam.


End file.
